Reaction
by LyonHeart11
Summary: A story of a Mage Knight who falls in love with the prince he is chosen to guard and the trials that they must face togather.This is not an avatar cross-over i just dont see a section for orginal stories anymore.... MaleXMale
1. Chapter 1 Tough Break

The summer solstice is to celebrate the rebirth and flourishing life that the great sun goddess Lyyra bestowes upon the world of Avant to insure that her people survive the harsh winter season that her brother Lyyto the moon god visits on the realm. Spring and Summer are the seasons of Lyyra the people live for them; it is they're time of peace and recreation. But on this all revired of days only one sat staring out at the diamond encrusted sky with a bored expression, as the rowdy festival played out before him. High Prince Devlyn Aguria was slumped in his throne watching the stars glint and twinkle in the sky, he cast his smooth brown eyes to the scene around him. His father, King Laios had ordered for a solistice celebration of massive proportions this year thanking Lyyra for a most amazing harvest and prospertiy this summer. The castle servants had eracted a large square of the finest white linen tents with a big area in the middle for dancing and food, at the side of the square with Castle Aguria behind them they placed the thrones for the royal family to sit and observe they people or rest from dancing. There was 6 thrones; the largest and most grand where the King and Queens the other four was for Devlyn and his three sisters, one older...one youngest...and the one he was of course closest to his twin sister Aschlyn. At the moment he was the only one sitting, his family was all occupied with the music. He watched with a small smile as his mother and father moved swiftly around the dance floor along with his older sister and her fiance, his youngest sister Rhianon was possibly one of the most beautiful madiens around was dancing with one of the many suitors that had lined up to be honored with a turn around the floor. He for some reason could not find Aschlyn and was puzzled the girl was usually the one getting others off of they're chairs to dance, and just as he thought it she came sprinting up the steps to the throne platform with her emerald green and gold dress shimmering in the firelight. Her wild hair was a soft black and her eyes were like pools of amber, the girl simply raidated the aura of a untrained mare. She was always getting into trouble with they're mother for acting in a way unbefitting a young lady, she had on a smug look and spoke

"Devie...what in the name of Lyyra are you doing up here all alone." She hardly waited for the answer before saying "What troubles you brother, I've never seen you so bored at a festival" Devlyn quickly slapped on a smile and said

" Im fine Asch..just tired a suppose" Aschlyn snorted diversely and snatched his at his hand pulling him up out of the seat. As she dragged him to the grassy dance floor she said

" I'll let it be for tonight dear brother but tonight your dancing with me and tommorrow your telling me what is wrong." Devlyn smiled and let himself be dragged off, he knew there was no fighting her; and as the music washed over him like a warm wave he could feel his body begin to move with the rythmic beat of the drums.

On the other side of the castle where only the faint glow of the festival's firelight could be seen Rorek Firos wiped the sweat from his brow and pushed his the outcropping of dark brown hair from in front of his hazel eyes. His grandmother Euyridices sat on a small stump smoking a pipe barely concentrating on the sword she was levitating with her magic. Rorek swung his own sword and it collided with the personless one, which quickly countered and thrusted at him. He steped back and swated the jab away with a wide swing; he twisted his body and lashed out widly. There was a loud clang on shower of sparks and the oppsing sword spun like a boomerang and lodged into the dirt ground. Rorek sank his own blade into the dirt and dropped heavly down next to his grandmother and her cloud of color changing smoke. Her harsh voice rang out saying

"You did well tonight Rorek, if you continue training the MageKnights will accept you soon, Plus it doesnt hurt that im a retired capitan" She laughed quietly and elbowed him in the shoulder, he cracked a smile and shook his head at the crazed old woman. Rorek wanted to be a MageKnight since he could hold a sword and cast his first spell. The MageKnights were the imidate guard of the royal family, and almost all of his relatives either were or had been Knights...it was in his blood. And as of late he had his own more selfish reason to get accepted to the guard, the teen become infatuated with Prince Devlyn and since Devlyn's personal MageKnight Emmaline had retired the family was looking for someone new and young to fill the posistion. Rorek averted his gaze to the heavens thinking of Devlyn's handsome face and deep eyes, with a shiver snapping him back from realitly he rose from the ground looking down at his grandmother with a serene look saying

" Im going to take a bath, than see if i can sneak into the festival" The lines on her face doubled as she smiled fiendishly and said "Ok m'boy just dont go getting yourself into trouble racing after you know who. Keep you wits about you child" Rorek scorned the womans sharp mind and frowned in a loving way

" You need not worry Gran, Im only ever going to be able to look from afar...he doesn't think of me that way." He rubbed the back of his neck sighing in a deafeated kind of way and headed off to clean himself.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 A Spell Arwy

The morning after the solsistice was painted with strecks of deep reds, shimmering golds, and vibrant oranges. Lyyra had indeed been pleased with the festival held in her honor. Rorek groaned as he rolled out of bed and began to dress; his grandmother had instructed him to rise early to practice his spellwork. He laced his boots up and headed for the outter grounds, he was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he walked through the corridors of Aguria castle he knew by heart. He reached the twin oak doors that lead outside to the grassy knoll that was the Mageknights training area, the door squealed in protest as he pushed it open than closed it behind himself. The grass was springy and light underfoot as he walked over to the line of straw dummys, the crisp morning brezze was lazyly playing with a nearby hawthorne tree, making the shadows cast by its wide boughs dance across the ground. It reminded Rorek of the way Devlyn and Aschlyn danced wildly throught the masses the very night before. Rorek shook his head trying to send Devlyn's handsome face from his thoughts...failing miserably he sighed in a defeated way and let a smile surface on his lips. He pushed his brown hair back and looked across the expanse of land to the dummy's, he would start with his favorite element...Fire. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on his skin...the sun; the biggest source of fire magic. The daytime was the prime time to pratice fire and earth, while the night was for water, ice, and air. His grandmothers words rang in his mind, he raised a hand and tapped into his inborn magic. He felt the heat gather in his hand and he opened his hazel eyes just as flames burst into life in his palm. Rorek smiled and began to face his hand to the dummys, he needed to realse the spell soon before it ate up too much energy and he couldn't control it. But as fate would have it Devlyn and Aschlyn had dicided to get in some early morning magic work as well, and threw the doors open with a crash; Rorek took one look at who it was and freaked. He would have been fine in most cases, but the sound of the doors plus the added fact that it was Devlyn caused his heart to race and spike out his magic to the spell he was working. The effect was violent and loud, the tongue of flame in his hand sizzled and crackled, tripled in size and exploded. Rorek nearly fainted as he looked at his hand, it was bloody, burned and the bones had actually shattered from the shockwave. He groaned and dropped to his knees clutching his torn hand...he tried to gather his mind to force out a healing spell but all he could think about was Devlyn and the snort of laughter that he let out. Aschlyn turned and smacked her brother in the back of the head saying

"Devlyn you pig, thats not funny" She rushed over to Rorek and knelt down beside him tucking her shinny black tresses behind her ears " Here let me see it" Rorek's breath caught in his throat and he slowly extended the wounded hand praying he didn't drip blood on he dress. She cupped her hands around it and closed her eyes, a brilliant white light flitered out from the crevices of her hands as a wave a euphoria washed over Rorek. She took her hands away his own was wounded no more, there was no trace of anything; she smiled and said

" Does it feel better?" Rorek made a strange sound than cleared his throat and lowered his head speaking to the grass

"Yes my princess, you are too kind to a lowly servant" Aschlyn shook her head and said

" But aren't you to be in the Mageknights soon? That is no lowly place um..Rorek..i believe?" His eyes widened and he catiously raised his head almost puzzeled at how she knew his name. She saw the confusion in his eyes and answered the silent question " Your mother was my priviate guard as a child...before she...passed" Rorek had almost forgotten that, yes his mother had been on of the greatest knights to the family she had saved the entire royal caravan from a horde of bandits once. But a sickness had taken her strength and soon she could hardly keep after young Aschlyn, and soon after that she was gone. The memory still cut Rorek deep and he said

" I am sorry my lord and lady but i must go, you need not another here to bother you while you train." He rose to his feet coming face to face with Devlyn, his heart was pounding in his throat as he looked into his deep chocolate eyes that were flashing with mirth. " So what were you planning doing with that spell there..something like this? " Devlyn flung his hand foward as a ball of fire shot dangerously close to Rorek's head and struck a dummy bursting into flames. " Or do you like blowing holes in you hand?"

Rorek was hurt by the edge in his voice, but angered by the latent challenge that Devlyn just presented him with. He knew he shouldn't have but his tongue had a mind of its own at times and he said with a hint of venom"No something more advanced like this" He swung his head around and squinted his eyes, small tongues of flame actually danced in his pupils as his rage fueled the spell, all of the dummy's exploded into rippling flame. Devlyn looked alittle soured but recovered quickly sucking in a large breath he turned to flamming dummy's and exhaled. The breath came out as a cloud of tinted blue and white causing the flames to extingush and cover them with jagged spires of ice. He looked over to Rorek with a smug looked splayed across his handsome features

" Something wrong, Sparky?" Aschlyn shook her head saying "Men" and raised her eyes to the sky, as they quickly turned pure white. Dark storm clouds gathered and there was a shower of lightning that reduced the dummys and the earth beneath them to rubble with a resounding crack that echoed everywhere, causing the Devlyn and Rorek to cringe backwards. " Training is over now Devlyn, lets go...mother expects us on time for breakfast for once. It was good to see you again Rorek, im sure you'll get into the knights soon." Devlyn looked back at Rorek as Aschlyn dragged him and away and said laughing " Try not to blow up anymore body parts Sparky, you going to have enough trouble getting into the knights as a whole person." Aschlyn smacked him again and shoved him throught the door cursing and yelling at her twin. Rorek cursed his luck growled gutterly stamping his foot, a tremor ripped the ground before him in two.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunt

It had been over a month and a half since Rorek had blown up his hand, since than he had been accepted into the MageKnights. He and four others had been inducted; one of those four was his best freind Freya, she and Rorek had grown up and trained togather. Freya also had a line of Knights in her family and she was finaly ready to make them proud. Freya was tall and lithe with straight black hair and pale skin, her eyes were a elegant crimson color; she was a master with the bow and infused her arrows with spells. As it would be Freya was assigned to be Aschlyn's new private guard while to his amazement Rorek was given Devlyn as his charge. They had woken early in the morning, saddled quickly and left fast; Devlyn, Rorek and two other regualr castle knights set out to hunt deer in the surrounding forest. The four horses cantered slowly and quietly through the thick expanse of trees and shrubery, the only sounds where those of the forest animals, a snort or whinny from the horses, and the crackle of the leather reins and saddles. Devlyn was a more than experienced hunter as was Rorek, the others were just there was back up guard. Devlyn abruptly stopped and raised his hand, a regal 6 pointed buck was drinking from a small brook and had not noticed the hunting party. The prince swiftly drew his bow and notched an arrow, taking careful aim he concentrated on some magic and placed a shock spell on it. He released the arrow which flew and hit its mark, the buck reared back on its hind legs and got ready to run when the spell went off. A weak shock rippled through its body paralyzing it, it dropped to the leafy ground and twitched pitifully. Devlyn looked to the other knights and said

" Go finish the job and collect it" He slide off his horse resting his bow and quiver on a tree, than slowly wandered off into the forest. Rorek quickly dismounted as well, only he took his bow out and softly followed behind the prince at a distance. He was still sure that Devlyn thought him a fool, the only contact they had was the training room incident...but Devlyn snapped him out of his reivere by calling his name, or nickname

"Sparky come over here." Rorek quickly made his way over to him and said " Yes my prince?" Devlyn was perched on an outcropping of rocks with a puzzled face on he pointed to a scant plume of smoke rising from the trees beneath them. " We're you informed of any one else hunting today?" Rorek shook his head saying "No my lord it was just to be-" He heard it before it happened the thunk of a bow string and the wind whistling over the airlones of an arrow. He grabbed Devlyn by the shoulders and spun him to switch places, the arrow lodged itself into Rorek's shoulder and he let out a growl of pain. Ignoring the wood and steel in his back he turned to see the archer a fair amount away, he raised his hand as another arrow came wizzing at them. It halted in mid-flight and burst apart, Rorek forced out another spell; this time a fully formed sphere of flames sped toward the archer.It tore the limb he was sitting on apart and he fell to the ground with a dull thud, Rorek drew his blade and made his way over. The archer was dressed in heavy clothes of black with a length of cloth around his nose and mouth, his skin was a strange grey color and covered in black tribal tattoos. He rose quicker than Rorek expected with his thin sword in hand already, they met with a clash of steel and the fight was on. The man moved with a robust grace and was rather fast, Rorek barely had time to parry and block his attacks, he could tell this man was a Kai one of the dark assassin elves of the Shade Forest. The Kai brought his sword down hard on Rorek's causing a massive vibration to run down his weapon and arm, he dropped the sword and cowered back. The elf went for a killing blow but Rorek wasn't going to die on his first day, he channeled what magic he had left and spire of rock ripped fromt he ground impaling the assasin in the stomach. He coughed up a river of green blood and his head hung limp, Rorek rose to his feet his adreniline finally wearing off, he looked down to see the bloody head of an arrow sticking out from his chest. When he fell the arrow was pushed in and through him, the next thing he saw was Devlyn's rushing over to him as the ground came up to meet Rorek's face...than he knew no more and fainted from blood loss.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Hurt

Groaning loudly Rorek awoke, there was a sickening rush of sight, sound, and touch so much that his stomach churned and he was almost sick over the side of the bed he was in. Blinking a few times he grogily looked around realizing he was in his own bedroom, and even more a suprise looking through his ajar door was Devlyn. He was speaking quietly to...Rorek nearly fainted, his grandmother; he rose in bed and felt an odd stiffness in his shoulder. He lifted his tunic and saw that the wound was healed but even the strongest healing magicks still left lingering effects of the wounds. Euryridices looked away from the prince seeing Rorek was awake, she nodded to him; which caused Devlyn to turn around and said.

" Don't worry Sparky your going to live, I was just stopping by to make sure you haven't died...i dont really feel like picking a new guard out. See you tommorrow morning " He thanked Rorek's grandmother and made his way out...

"He thinks im a fool, he didn't even say thank you" Thought Rorek to himself feeling rather hurt, he just took and arrow through the chest for him and still nothing...he was starting to think he was going to have to die Devlyn to notice him in any other way than just a knight. His grandmother made her way over with a solem look on her face

"Im proud of you Rorek, not many new Knights have faced a Kai and survived to tell the tale. They are a fierce and ruthless race you did good m'boy." She ruffled his hair and added as an after thought " And the prince was here for the whole time you were out, he was worried..." Rorek scoffed and shook his head

" I highly doubt he was worried..." He wanted to say more but he bit his tongue and rolled back under the blanket and closed his eyes feeling a tear burn on his cheek. Devlyn slowly made his way through the corridors, thinking of how Rorek had defended him without any sense of hesitation. He felt bad for not thanking him, but what he was feeling was confusing him, he had liked the him as a child; but things changed, Devlyn was high society and Rorek wasn't as they got older the gap between them seemed to widen for that very reason. But it seemed that those feelings were slowly coming back, he remembered why he had liked him; it was strange...he needed to talk to Aschlyn. Arrving at her door he was just about to knock when he caught ear of voices in the room, it seemed to be Freya and his sister.

"I feel bad for Rorek, all he wants is Devlyn's attention. I mean the poor kid just took an arrow for him, you'd think that would wake him up."

" I know Freya my brother can be a pig-headed idiot sometimes, he never sees whats right in front of him. Its a shame too they would be a beautiful couple" There was a sound of agreement from Freya and they both laughed as Aschlyn made a comment on how stupid men were sometimes. Devlyn frowned and turned away from the door, so Rorek did like him...or more than like as it seemed. Now he felt even worse, he turned on his heel and made his way back to the knights wings and too Rorek's room. He knocked on the door not even sure what he was going to say, it kind of made him angry...he hatted not knowing how to speak to a person. Usually it was pretty cut and dry for him. Either you were a high socitey person in which Devlyn found it easy to do, all you had to do was make them feel they were the center of attention and they ate it up. Or you were a middle class in which case Devlyn didn't need to show you any respect...he was the prince after all. The door was opened but Rorek's wizened old grandmother who had a serene smile on and before Devlyn even spoke said

" He's in the training courtyard my prince" She gave him a sidelong look and Devlyn smiled at the old womans quick wit and said

" Thank you" Slightly bowing his head he made his way over to the outside training yard. There was an awful ruckus going on behind the doors and learning from the last time he busted in on Rorek's magic training opened the door slowly to see his personal guard flinging fistfulls of molten fire at a particular dummy with rage splayed all across his handsome face and cursing under his breath."Stupid idiot!...how could you even think...your a moron" Devlyn loosed a blast of icy wind from his hands, the cloud of blue and white parted around Rorek and hit the dummy covering it in frost and snow. Rorek snapped around about to yell, when his face flash froze and he lowered his head, saying

" Im sorry my lord, i need to go " He made to leave when Devlyn held up his hand " Spar- Rorek...stop, i have something to say." Rorek halted halfway to the door and turned to face him.

" I wanted to formaly thank you for defending me, i've never seen such a selfless act...im just surrounded by these stuffy people who worry only about how they can better themselves and put others down. I guess i just didn't know how to react to it, but i just want to sincerly thank you." Rorek smiled inwardly and said

" Your words are too kind my prince, I was only doing what is expected of me" Devlyn shook his head and responded " No you dont get it, i never thought that was expected of you...that was the first time my life was threated, i would have been dead if it wasn't for you." Rorek raised his head and said " I dont want anything to happen to you..." He almost clapped his hand over his mouth and looked like he just cursed at Devlyn. "i mean i cant let anything happen to you, its my job " Devlyn nodded and said

" Well thank you for doing your job, but i have a suggestion you need some more magic training; balls of fire can only go so far...i'd like to teach you some royal magicks if you'd let me, think of it as a thank you for saving my life" Rorek could barely contain himself but choked out a tenative " Of course my prince, but you need not teach me for that...it is my j-" Devlyn cut him off " You job i know, but just let me thank you like this, it will make me feel better." Rorek bowed his head and left the training area, once around the corner he leap into the air.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5 Hot Ice

"Just close your eyes and feel the mostiture in the air..." Devlyn's smooth voice serenaded Rorek's ears as they once again stood in the magic training grounds for his first lesson on advanced magic. Rorek did as he was told and closed his eyes but all he could think about was the man slowly pacing around him, he could feel Devlyn's ambient magic all over his body...he a more powerful Mage then Rorek had first thought." Now to use water and ice you need to close in on the water in the air...take hold of it...and shape it to your will" Listening to his insisticts he raised his hands cupping them togather, as a pool of water gathered there. He opened his eyes and looked at the translucent gobbule of water in his hands, he took a breath and blew on the water. It burst apart covering Rorek with a shimmering frost, taken by complete suprise he shivered while wiping the ice crystals off of his face and looked to Devlyn with shame. Devlyn's eyes danced with mirth...but this time it was warm, not the hard edge there was the last time Rorek messed up a spell.

" You did good for you first water conjuring, its not an easy element to work with." Rorek bowed his head channeling forth his magic again he raised the heat of his body causing the ice to evaporate off of him in a cloud of warm steam, he pushed his wet locks away from his eyes and said "Thank you my lord" Devlyn raised a hand shaking his head.

"Rorek we're going to have to work on that, we here togather training as friends...not a prince and his guard, just call me Devlyn and drop the formalities. I have to deal with that all day, just be yourself." Rorek nodded in an uneasy kind of way but seemed to relax ever so slightly saying" Ok than, I...I just dont want to act the wrong way" Devlyn laughed and said

" You almost gave your life for me Rorek, i highly doubt your going to act the wrong way, now get back to your training. Create the water again and ill show you how to make a real ice cloud." Rorek did as he was told and waited for his teacher, Devlyn raised his hand as a swirl of water collected in his palm

" Make sure you breath hard enough while thinking of the direction you want the cloud to go, if you dont give it a destination it will just rebound on you" He let out a breath, and Rorek watched his cloud of frost hit a dummy and cover it in ice. Taking a breath of his own Rorek let it go and willed it foward, it traveled across the expanse engulfing a dummy and sheening it in frozen water; Devlyn let out a whoop and said " See you got it, I knew you could do it" He clapped a hand on Rorek's shoulder than it happened, Devlyn heard a sharp intake of breath and Rorek shuddered. Rorek felt Devlyn's energy richocette all over his body like white hot lightning of pleasure, he took long deep breaths and looked over to the prince who was having a simliar reaction. He lifted his hand and it all fell away, they looked at each other puzzled Devlyn spoke first

"Was that a Soul Reaction? " A soul reaction was the gods way of telling two people that they were destinted to meet...it also meant not matter what happened they're lives would always been intertwined. Those who embraced the reaction often spoke of being able to feel what the other was feeling and sometimes actually speak to them through the mind realm even countries away. It usually happened the first few times the two touched. Rorek answered breathlessly " I...I dont know, let me see you hand" Devlyn raised his hand and Rorek did the same, they slowly came closer to each other till they're hands were scantly touching...they both could feel the hum of power radiating off one anothers hands. Devlyn looked into Rorek's eyes not being able to stand it anymore he grabbed his hand letting the reaction ripple across each other, and leaned in brushing his lips ever so lightly against Rorek's the connection doubled in feeling...giving in they kissed and let the power just react around them. The dummys all exploded in flames and white clouds gathered in the clear night sky and it began to snow. The kiss deepened and any snow that touched Rorek imedatly evaporated into a wisp of steam, they broke apart breathing heavly standing in a snow covered field with thick warm steam swirling around the two of them. " Wow" they said in unision shock...

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6 Progression

The time was right before dawn, the nights sky was slowly fading away from dark blue and purple to greens and yellows as Lyrra woke to the world. The birds had just begun to awaken in the trees and so did Devlyn, he looked down to the head resting on his bare chest and smiled warmly. Rorek slept soundly intertwined with Devlyn's body...this was possibly the only time that Devlyn ever saw him so peaceful. He ran his fingers through his thick locks to gently rouse Rorek from slumber, who groaned in a annoyed sort of way and grudingly spoke into Devlyn's skin.

"Ugh please dont tell me its morning already, im begining to hate this time of day" Devlyn sighed in an almost defeated kind of way while nodding and responding "I know love, but for now this is how it must be..." The sentence sounded ugly in the air and almost left a bad taste in Devlyn's mouth...morning for the past two weeks meant it was time for Rorek to dress and sneak away from the prince's chambers. Devlyn hatted putting him through it and he knew deep down it hurt Rorek so much to have to hide like this but Dev was so unsure of what would come of everybody learning he was in love with a lower-class person...yes Rorek was a MageKnight and that would soften the blow alot but still...Devlyn was second for the throne. He despised the fact that he felt like he had to prove something to these people and he was angered that people would scorn Rorek just beacuse of he was born from poverty, when Rorek had more good in his little finger than most high socitey people had in they're whole bodies. Rorek slid his slender body on top of Devlyn's and kissed him deeply, when they broke apart he looked into the prince's eyes and asked coyly

" I dont know its awfuly hard getting back to my room unseen, maybe we should just stay in bed all day." He trailed his tongue down to Devlyn's neck and headed for the spot he knew all to well to be one of his most sensitive, he kissed and sucked on the crook of his neck with fierce intensity. Devlyn's body tensed and shuddered as he began to breath heavy and loud mentally cursing Rorek's skill with his tongue, he roughly grabbed Rorek's hair and pulled back on it knowing how much he like that. He rolled over pinning Rorek to the bed and kissed his neck back while tearing at his hair, Rorek let out a moan of pleasure and ground his hips into Devlyn's. After another 45 minutes of heated passion the two collapsed along side each other glistening with sweat, Rorek grinning in a mischefious and satisfied way. Devlyn rolled over and shook his head at his lover saying

"Your so bad, now its only going to be harder to get back to your room." Rorek smiled and gave Devlyn a quick kiss before he stood from the bed and began to dress. Once he was fully clothed he tried fruitlessly to tame his tossuled hair but gave up knowing only a bath could fix his apperence, and he said "No I dont think it will be, i found a new spell in my grandmothers old tomes." He swung his hand around his head grasping hold of his magic, he channeled forth the spell he learned last night...it was called Light Bending. He could litterally bend light around his form and take his body from the sight of others; it was a handy spell to have found. His whole body slowly faded from view and soon he was gone completly, Devlyn gave a nod of approval and said"Thats excellent spellwork Rorek, now i think i need one last kiss before you go" Rorek didn't answer him and quietly made his way over to the bed gently pressing his lips against Devlyn's and kissing him lovingly. Devlyn jumped as the door to his room swung open and his sister came barging in almost shouting.

"Devie what are you doing in bed this late, Mother is goin to kil- Ahh sorry!" She swung around and faced the oppisite direction so he could cover up, Devlyn stood and wrapped the sheets around his waist saying"Asch you really must learn to knock, this is getting to be a rather bad habbit" While Rorek was invisable this morning he wasn't the very day before when his twin decied to burst in on the two of them at a rather bad time. Both boys had agreed in the begining that Aschlyn and Freya were the only two that could know about the whole thing, they both trusted them to not say a word and it was only a matter of time till one found out. They were both deeply involved in Rorek's and Devlyn's lives that hiding anything from either was no easy feat and most of the time proved to be impossible.

"Ok you can turn around" Aschlyn breathed a sigh of relife and turned to face him with a puzzeled look on her beautiful face asking."Where...where is he?" Smiling to himself Rorek snunk up behind her and planted a kiss on her cheek saying " Right here!" She jummped slightly and felt around for him like a person without sight. Once she had found a shoulder, she said in a impressed voice " Wow...Light Bending isn't an easy magic to master, you've done it perfectly. Now hurry up and go our mother is on her way and the Knights have a meeting today remember?" Rorek cursed out loud he ran over to Devlyn placed a fast kiss on his lips while whispering to

" See you later princess" to Aschlyn as he passed her and exited the room silently and undected. Aschlyn turned to her brother who sat back down on the bed with a put out look...his missed him already and now it was time to face the high-socitey. There was a breakfast meeting of three kingdoms this morning which the whole family was to be there. She looked at him and shook her head saying " Come dress we have the breakfast in 20 minutes...and you need to do something about this soon Devlyn. Nothing stays secret around he for long...I just dont want the two of you ending up hurt if you get found out." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room shutting the door behind her. Devlyn felt helpless...he didn't want to tell anyone...it was none of they're business, there was no reason why he had to jusitfy this to anyone. He wanted to believe that so much but he knew the socity he lived in wouldn't allow that. He let his head fall into his hands and he sat there unmoving...not know what move to make next...

End Chapter


End file.
